Retun Of Ganondorf
by Hylianwriter
Summary: Ganondorf destroys Hyrule again, but how? Chapter 8 is finally up! Sorry for the long wait.I dont have internet any more so I have to use the school's computer. PLEASE REVIEW IT! I have been waiting for someone to read it but no one has
1. Link Finds A Place to go

Return Of Ganondorf

Hyrule was a peaceful place where people frolic the streets and the grounds. But then Ganondorf, took his army of monsters and took over Hyrule and destroyed it. Link became the hero of time by going in time 7 years and destroying Ganon from the help of Zelda, the seven sages, his Ocarina of Time, and the legendary Master Sword. But when he killed Ganondorf he was banished into The Sacred Realm. But after that, he put this Master Sword back in the pastel and sealed it forever.

After the years, he had gone on more adventures like: destroying aliens from abducting Romania Ranch, destroying Skull Kid, using his Ocarina to travel in and back in time, wielding the Rod Of Seasons, saving The Oracle Of Seasons, and controlling the ages. Then, a couple years later Link was very sick of saving Hyrule over and over again so he ran away from Hyrule and never came back. Link has been trying to fin a new town for a long time but never found one.

Link got tired of looking for a new place and he could tell Epona was very tired so Link sat on a log next to a stream and let Epona drink some water. Link thought where is he going to go he's been looking for days and no progress at all. He saw the sun setting so he called the day and went to sleep.

Link woke up and it was almost sunrise. He got up, packed up, and got Epona and went somewhere else. Link was riding for about eight hours until he came to a small passage.

Link: I wonder where this leads.

Link walked in the passage until he stumbled into a different place where little kids were running around and playing and a lot of people were talking to each other and laughing. Link was happy that he wasn't noticed at all so he walked around the place.

Voice: So...

Link jumped in fright as a man came out of the shadows.

Voice: You are a newcomer here aren't you?

Link: Yeah.

Link turned around and saw a tall skinny person behind him.

Person: I saw you come out of the passage, welcome.

Link: Yeah. Thanks. Um I didn't get your name.

Person: My name is Sorka.

Link: Okay. Hey is there anywhere I could sleep I am very tired.

Sorka: You can go to my house and sleep over there.

Sorka pointed to a small house to his left.

Link: Thanks

Link walked to the little house and went to sleep.


	2. Ganondorf Comes Back

Return Of Ganondorf Chapter 2  
  
Down in Hyrule, Zelda was standing in front of a huge window worrying about Link when she was talking to the guard.  
  
Zelda: I miss Link, I wish he didn't leave Hyrule.  
  
Guard: Yes I wish the Hero Of time didn't leave.  
  
Zelda went and sat down on the couch and wondered where Link went. But then she felt tired and went to sleep. A few minutes later there was an ear- shattering explosion like the cannons in a war. Zelda woke to find that the guard she was talking to, she found him on the floor dead. Then more guards came in to protect her. All of a sudden Zelda saw something crash through the window. It was a Lizafoe.  
  
A Lizafoe was a huge green lizard that was a Lizard/Man type because they can stand up. Usually they stand up for combat but they can't fight on four legs. In melee combat they have razor sharp claws, razor sharp teeth and a huge blade to fight with and they do very well.  
  
As the Lizafoe jumped through the window the glass went flying everywhere and one piece of glass went flying in the air and staked into a guard's neck making blood come out of his neck like a water fountain and then he fell out the window. Then the Lizafoe cut right through the guards. Zelda hid behind the couch but just then she saw some dark shadow come through the window. The Lizafoe came over to the couch and grabbed the couch and through it out the broken window. Zelda ran away as the giant lizard tried to snatch the princess. Zelda ran away and went into a secret room. She ran to a window and saw swarms of monsters she recognized a few years ago. She started to run away until she bumped into a guard.  
  
Zelda: I'm sorry. A Lizafoe tried to take me. Look out the window.  
  
The guard saw a gigantic swarm of monsters.  
  
Zelda: Tell the people to man the swords, amour, anything. I think we are at war. We have to fight off as many as we can. I'll be fine.  
  
Guard: Yes princess.  
  
The guard ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Then he went to every room in the castle and told them:  
  
Guard: Everyone go down to the armory we have to fight these creatures off! Now! Let's go!  
  
After a while they formed a huge army and charged outside and attacked. At first they were doing well, then the Lizafoes at the end of the army were calling reinforcements and they started to lose lots of people. Zelda was still hiding in the secret room until there was an explosion and the Lizafoe grabbed Zelda. Zelda screamed, but then she saw the shadowed man.  
  
Voice: Good job my Lizafoe now go back to the castle.  
  
The shadowed man looked at the Lizafoe then back to Zelda. Zelda backed out of the way until she hit the wall where a torch was.  
  
Shadowed Man: I have finally found you. Oh, don't be alarmed. Don't you remember me? It's Ganondorf.  
  
Zelda: You-you can't be.  
  
Ganondorf?: Oh, but it is.  
  
This "Ganondorf" walked into the light. Zelda screamed. It was Ganondorf but how? Ganondorf grabbed her and ran out of the castle and ran to his castle.  
  
Zelda: LINK WHERE ARE YOU? 


	3. It's a Dream?

Return Of Ganondorf Chapter 3

Link: NO! NO! ZELDA NO! GANONDORF! AHHHHH!

Sorka was trying to keep Link hold of him when he was rolling around the bed screaming and kicking. Link finally woke up to find Sorka's Face in front of his.

Sorka: Hey! HEY! It's ok, it's just a dream!

Link: I don't think so. I have to go back to Hyrule. Something happened.

Link ran out of Sorka's house grabbing all of his things and Epona. He ran until he tripped over something and he tried to get back up but his leg hurt too back. Sorka came over to Link and picked him up.

Sorka: Ok tell me this clearly, what happened?

Link: Ganondorf came back and took the princess an-

Sorka: No.

Sorka was backing up making sweat come down his face. He was staring at Link in shock and he hesitated to say anything so it was hard to hear him.

Sorka: N-n-no! I-I-I-t can't be! GANONDORF'S BACK!

Everyone in the town stared at him as his voice echoed through the whole town like a megaphone in an alley. Everyone in town stopped what they were doing and started running around and yelling.

Sorka: Who are you?

Link: I'm Link the hero of time and blah, blah, blah but there's no time for that. I have to get the forest and ask them what they know what happened. We are at war, you people have to help in the war. But I have to go.

Link ran out of the passage jumped on Epona, and rode as fast and he could trying to get to the woods. He was nearly crying when he kept remembering his dream. He was getting very impatient to let Epona ride at the speed she was riding already.

Link: Come on Epona faster!

She rode even faster.

Link: Faster, faster!

Epona was going so fast all the things you could see was in a blur. She was getting very tired. Then after a while, Epona tripped over and rock and Link went flying off Epona ad crashing into the ground. Link got knocked out very badly. And he was very close to the forest too.

Link woke up to see the sun shining in his face in a little house that Link recognized as his house when he was ten. Link tuned his head over and saw what looked like a couple of trees growing in his house. They were Deku Scrubs. Deku Scrubs are what a person would call a bush because they look like it. They have colored leaves for a camouflage and can duck in the ground for protection. They had a mouth/nose where they can shoot Deku Nuts and bubbles out of. They could play horns, which is only made for a Deku because it fits into their mouth properly. Some Deku Scrubs like to sell things like bombs, arrows, and other things.

Deku: He has awakened!

Deku: Yes we must tell the chief!

The Deku Scrubs skipped out of the little house happily. Link tried to get up but his head was bruised and bleeding and his leg were nearly broken. But seeing the Deku, Link was in Kokiri forest. But how did he get there?

The Kokiri were kids that never grew up that wore green. What really confused Link was that he thought he was a Kokiri because he lived in Kokiri woods when he was little. But he wasn't, his parents were Hylian and were in the war. His mom couldn't keep him so she took him to The Great Deku Tree to get raised by the Kokiri. Then Link went seven years in time and he was bigger which confused him.

Link laid backed in the bed still remembering seeing Zelda screaming for him in his dream. He was feeling sick how a piece of glass shot into that guard's neck. Just then the Deku chief came bursting through the door.

Chief: Yes! Link your awake! Our Deku warriors were scouting outside and they saw you fall off Epona and get knocked out for about seven hours.

Link got right out of bed in pain and tried to run outside but the chief grabbed him.

Link: Wait Epona! Epona where is she? Is she ok?

Chief: Link, Link calm down, she's ok, she's tied outside of the house.

Link: Oh.

Link dragged himself back to his bed in pain. He was just about to run at top speed out the door and try to find her.

Link: Is there anything that can heal my leg and my head?

Chief: Yes. Here drink this.

Th chief handed him a vial of blue liquid, which looked pretty good, but when Link drank he spat it all out in the chief's face.

Link: Ugh! That tastes gross!

Chief: What do you think it tastes like? Lon Lon Milk?

Link made a disgusting face and drank a little more and felt no more pain at all.

Link: I need to talk to The Great Deku Tree.

Chief: Ok, he's through there.

The chief pointed to the same passage he went when Link was a kid. But it was also the same person blocking the passage. His name was Mido. Mido was a very selfish person, the thing he always did was to block something. Usually you had to require something to pass, but if you did he would tap his foot and move. Link walked past a bunch Kokiri staring at him walking to The Great Deku Tree. The place was completely silent. He walked to the passage and what did he see? Mido!

Mido: What do you want?

Link: I need to see The Great Deku Tree.

Mido: No.

Link: And why is that?

Mido: What reason do you come for?

Link didn't say anything but just walked in front of Mido and pushed him out of the way and went through. Usually the first thing you saw was the biggest tree ever. That was The Great Deku Tree. He was the biggest tree Link has ever seen. When Link was younger, Ganondorf put a curse on him and he died. But when Link was seventeen, and when he defeated Phantom Ganon, a new Great Deku Tree sprouted and he has grown a lot bigger than the other one.

Tree: I've been expecting you.

Link: Yes. Ganondorf stole the princess again.

Tree: I know.

Link: Do you know how Ganondorf came back?

Tree: No. But you could ask the Zoras.

Link: Ok.

Tree: Ask the chief for assistance.

Link nodded and walked out of the passage where the first thing he saw was the chief.

Link: I'm going to The Zora's Domain. I need assistance, I can't do this alone.

Chief: Take Drendo, Treko, and Treemo they are the warriors who saved you.

Link: Ok.

Treko: Hey Link. You feel all right?

Link: Yes. Thanks for finding me.

Drendo: No problem.

Link, Drendo, Treko, and Treemo went to the forest and they were on their way.


	4. The King Betrays Link

They managed to walk for an hour because the Zora's Domain wasn't that far. He hope that The Great Deku Tree was right, but he hoped he'd get some progress trying to find Zelda. They finally got there but all they came across was a waterfall. Treko, Drendo, and Treemo were confused.  
  
Link: Well, here we are.  
  
Treko: Uh.  
  
Link: What?  
  
Drendo: It's a waterfall?  
  
Link: Oh, sorry.  
  
Link made Treko, Drendo, and Treemo move out of the way and he took out his Ocarina of Time and played Zelda's Lullaby and the waterfall opened.  
  
Link: Can you guys jump it?  
  
Treko: Yes.  
  
So they jumped through the waterfall and Drendo, Treko, and Treemo gasped at the sight of the Zora's Domain because it was so huge. They saw zoras everywhere.  
  
You can't call a Deku a tree but if you called a Zora part man part fish you are a hundred percent accurate because Zoras can breath in and out of water. In water, they can see a lot better and swim at immensely fast speeds. On land, they are very good in melee combat because they have two boomerangs on their arms, they can make their arm into a shield, and they are good punching and kicking foes. They can play the guitar very good {which is a dead fish's skeleton}. When Link was younger he found the lead guitarist in the Zoras band attacked by the Gerudo Pirates and died then Link got his Zora mask from him.  
  
Voice: What are you doing here?  
  
Link: It's okay, it's Link.  
  
Zora: So it is. What do you want?  
  
Link: We want to know what's going on in Hyrule.  
  
Zora: Wha-what do you mean?  
  
Link: Well how 'bout the fact that Hyrule is getting destroyed! We want to speak to the King.  
  
Zora: Fine.  
  
Link: What the heck was with that?  
  
Treemo: I don't know.  
  
Link, Treemo, Drendo, and Treko walked up the giant stone walkways while looking at the Zoras who were staring at them. Link drew his sword just in case something happened. They finally got to the top and saw the biggest Zora ever. This was the King. Next to the king was Princess Ruto.  
  
When Link was ten, the King let him go to the Zora's Fountain and help Lord Jabba Jabba and find Princess Ruto. When he found her she denied coming with him but later after that she went with him. Then he killed the thing that was hurting Lord Jabba Jabba and ran out of Lord Jabba Jabba. She said that any man that save her she gives them the Zora's Sapphire and marries them so them she married Link when he was ten.  
  
Link saw her next to the King and she was furious.  
  
Link: Oh, great.  
  
Ruto walked to Link with a mean look in her eyes and slapped him across the face.  
  
Ruto: FOUR YEARS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME TO VISIT ME!  
  
Link: Princess, I'm sorry.  
  
Princess Ruto stomped away from him. The King looked at her then Link and he snapped him fingers. When he did that, tons of Zoras started coming out of the ways to get out of the Kings place.  
  
Link: Hey uh, what's with the tight security? It's me Link, remember?  
  
King: How would I not remember you. You want to know what happened to Hyrule?  
  
Link: Yeah.  
  
King: First I have to do something.  
  
He snapped his fingers and all the doors closed.  
  
King: Now I can tell you. The man who will destroyed all Hyrule is back.  
  
Link: You mean Ganond-  
  
King: Yes, Ganondorf. He is going to destroy Hyrule once again.  
  
Link: But how did he get out of Sacred Realm?  
  
King: He told us that it wasn't really him that you killed.  
  
Link: What?  
  
King: Yes.  
  
The King got up and walked to Link. Link was amazed that he got up and actually walked somewhere instead of sitting there in his throne.  
  
King: If you join us, we could rule all over Hyrule.  
  
Link: Never!  
  
King: And we could let you could have your stupid horse back and those idiot Deku thing's!  
  
Two Zoras had Epona and the three Deku warriors with a knife and a torch.  
  
Link: Epona! Treko, Drendo, Treko, Treemo!  
  
Treko: Hey! We are not idiots!  
  
As soon as he said that one of the Zoras took the back of the knife and hit Treko in the back of the head.  
  
Link: Hey! Leave them alone!  
  
King: HAHAHA! You make me laugh Link! But you have a choice join us, or you die, your horse get her throat slit, and those annoying Dekus get burned to bits.  
  
Link: No!  
  
King: Yes!  
  
The Kings voice started to get lower.  
  
King: But you have a choice. Join us, we could do very good together. Join us and you can have your friends back. Join us, and you can see the Princess Zelda again forever.  
  
Link: Zelda!  
  
Link started to hesitate. If he fought, a Zora would kill Epona and burn the Deku warriors. He has to really think.  
  
King: You have ten minutes to think. 


	5. Battle Against The Zoras

Return Of Ganondorf Chapter 5

Link couldn't do anything. If he fought Epona, Drendo, Treko, and Treemo and Link would die. He had only one choice it was to surrender. He walked over to the throne and bowed down.

Link: I surrender.

King: Yes! Ok now it's time to kill that horse and those Dekus!

Link: WHAT?!?

King: You won't need them.

Link: How could you do this! You said if I join you, you would them go!

King: I lied!

Link: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

King: GET HIM!

All the Zoras in the room ran to Link in a big circle around him. Link knew he was gonna die there. Link looked at the executors, they were just about to kill Epona and the Deku warriors then he looked up, he saw a small hookshot target where he could hookshot up on the ceiling. Link grabbed his hookshot out of his bag and shot it at the target. He went sailing upward like a rocket and hung there.

King: Kill them!

The king pointed to Epona and the Deku warriors for the executors to kill them. Still hanging, Link thought fast and remembered he had his old boomerang in his bag. Link took his old boomerang out of his bag and threw it. The boomerang soared though the air straight to the Zora executors and it knocked the torch and the knife out of their hands. Drendo, Treko, and Treemo escaped from the executors took out their Deku sticks and started to smack the Zora guards with the stick. Link got down and took out his sword and started slashing the Zoras. The Zoras started to close over him, the Deku warriors, and Epona. One Zora jumped to Link but link just stabbed it in the air. The Zora let out a loud cry and slumped on the sword blade. Link, with his sword his threw the Zora into the wall with a loud crash. The Zora guards looked at the death of their friend and looked back at Link furiously and charged in an army at Link. Treko ran and pole vaulted into the crowd and smashed a Zora in the head knocking it out. Drendo and Treemo charged into the crowd and started attacking them. Treko smashed his into a guard's face, Drendo loaded his mouth with a spear and shot it into a side of a Zora. A Zora jumped on Treemo but Treemo flipped and kicked it in the face. Link jumped into the battle, and started slashing like crazy to get the Zoras out of the way. Link leg swept a Zora and in mid-air he stabbed it in the chest, the Zora's blood started to out of his chest and on to the floor. The fight was getting very bloody, Link noticed they were winning until the main gate out of the room had burst open and more Zoras came in and started fighting. One Zora grabbed Link by the arms towards the back and another punched him in the face. The Zora that punched him was against the wall; still having his sword in his hand he kicked off the Zora against the wall, flipped over the Zora that was holding him, took his sword and stuck his sword in the Zora's back with blood splattered on Link's clothes. After he did that, he heared another door open then thousands of more Zoras came through the door.

Link: Where the Hell is all these Zoras coming from!

Link knew he and the Deku warriors could not fight them off. Link thought what to do then he remembered that Deku have Deku nuts and they can blind people.

Link: Treko! Drendo! Treemo! Shoot your Deku nuts!

The Deku warriors loaded their mouths with Deku Nuts and shot them out into the middle of the room and exploded into a huge flash. Link could hear a lot of very load cries echoing the room. Finally the flash stopped and the saw the Zoras on the floor clutching their eyes in pain.

Link: Follow me!


	6. Escape The Zoras Back to the Kokiri

Return Of Ganondorf Chapter 6

Link, Drendo, Treko, and Treemo ran out the nearest exit to the King's throne room. While running out, they could still hear the cries from the blinded Zoras on the floor of the room. Link noticed that he and the warriors were covered in blood, cuts, and bruises but to the Deku warriors it would be split open parts and blood on them. Link ran down the empty halls of the Zora's Domain to the entrance. They walked outside and the first thing they noticed was two furious Zoras guarding the entrance.

The Zoras heard footsteps behind them and turned around and saw nothing. The Zoras turn around and were caught around their necks by Link and the Dekus. Link took his elbow and smacked the Zora in the center of its collarbone and knocked him out. The Dekus held the Zora by his arms. Link walked up to him in an evil grin.

Link: Good job warriors. Take him down to the ground.

Treemo: Yes sir.

Treko, Treemo, and Drendo leg swept the Zora's legs and held him down to the ground.

Link: Let go now.

He turned to the Zora.

Link: Now you aren't going to tell the king I did this are you?

Zora: N-n-n-nnoooo.

Link: Good. But for now you are going to take a nap for now.

Link grabbed the spear he was holding. Link smacked the Zora across the face with it and smashed it in half from hitting the Zora hard on the head knocking him out. Link picked up the first Zora and threw him over his shoulders and dumped him in the water and did the same with the other Zora.

Link: Sweet dreams.

Link remembered there was the secret passage to his right but Deku couldn't swim. Link thought well this place would be ambushed with Zora guards. But he could give it a try.

Link: Treko, Drendo, Treemo, come here.

Link turned over to the passage.

Link: Practically the only way to get out is this place is this water passage.

Drendo: Whoa, whoa wait you mean we have to swim under water. But we can't do that we only stay underwater for a few seconds!

Link: It's the only way! Do you want to get ambushed by a million Zoras? Or do you want to get out of here?

Treko: Ok fine!

Link grabbed the warriors. They plugged their noses and went down. Link had no problem with this but the Deku warriors started losing breath easily. Link swam under the passage and started to come up to the surface he looked at Drendo his was out he almost lost all his air. Link ran out of the pool of water, Drendo, Treko, and Treemo caught all their breath just in time. Link thought they were for sure going to die.

Drendo: Where are we? (Cough, cough)

Link: we are in the Lost Woods. We are back to your home. We should go see everyone.

Link and the Deku warriors walked back to Kokiri Village. Link saw one Kokiri boy turn around and started yelling:

Boy: They're back! They're still alive! Link, Treemo, Treko, and Drendo are back!

Link walked past tons of cheering Kokiri boy and girls and Dekus. Link ran past everyone to the chief.

Link: Chief!

Chief: Welcome back, Hero! Prepare a feast!

The Kokiri set up a large Deku wooden table, put plates and silverware down, and prepared food for everyone. Link sat down and started to eat the delicious food on his plate. He was so peaceful until a boy yelled out:

Boy: Hey Link, so tell us how you managed to get out of the Zora's Domain alive?

Link: Well the king betrayed us and we had a huge fight against the Zoras. You should have seen Treko, Drendo, and Treemo! They were kicking some Zora butt like crazy. Slashing and BAM!

Link Stood up on the table acting out the fight and telling the rest of how they destroyed the Zoras and help the Deku warriors swim their way out. But then Link felt tired and rested to end the day.


	7. Ganondorf Will Pay!

Return Of Ganondorf Chapter 7

Link had fallen asleep of being tired from acting out the fight and eating so much. Link had a wonderful peaceful sleep until he sprung awake from hearing the cries from the Deku and the Kokiri. Link ran outside to the balcony of his house. He looked outside, it was still dark with a black reddish sky. Link looked down seeing everyone standing in a circle around someone laying on the ground with something in it. Link jumped off the balcony forgetting the ladder landing on the balls of his feet. Link ran into the crowd pushing everyone out of the way. Link gasped, It was Drendo with a sword stabbed in his chest.

Link: Drendo! Drendo what happened to you?!

Drendo turned to Link slowly. Very slowly Drendo talked.

Drendo: Link. Link. Heeeee did it.

Link: Who? WHO?!

Drendo: Ganon- Ganon-Ganondorf.

Link: Ganondorf! I WILL KILL YOU!

Drendo: Link? I'm going to have to go.

Link: No! You can't!

Drendo: I'm sorry... Hero...

Link: No, no, no.

Link was furious, he yelled in anger. Link tore the giant sword out of Drendo's chest and threw the sword as hard and he could into a far wall. Link walked over to his house. Link dug a hole in front of his house, cut of a piece of wood off his house, staked it in the ground in front of the grave, filled in the hole, and wrote in big letters:

DRENDO

Link put his hand on his heart and took a bow of silence and the other Deku warriors followed. Link walked to the huge sword staked in the wall. Link grabbed with all his might and pulled it out. Link took a good look at it. He took the sword and stuck it on his back. He called the other Deku warrior and he left Kokiri village in silence.

Treko: Link where should we go now?

Link: I don't know. Maybe we could ask the Gorons. They could know. But let's give it a try.

Link and the Deku warriors walked past the destroyed Hyrule Castle just like in Link's dream. There were ripped apart bodies, and blood swords and shields everywhere. But they didn't worry about that anymore so they just walked up the stairs to Kakariko Village. The people of Kakariko Village started piling over Link to finally see Link again. Link just ran up the stairs to the guard standing at the gate.

Link: The names Link, let me in.

Guard: Approved

The Guard tapped his pike on the ground, which opened the gate. Link ran in and started climbing Death Mountain.


	8. Death Death Ranch

Return Of Ganondorf Chapter 8

Walking away from Kokiri Village, it started to rain very hard; the sky started to turn a blackish color; they had to leave Drendo. But Drendo will always be in their spirits as the Greatest Deku warrior ever, Drendo the one who found Link and cared for him until Treko and Treemo brought him the Deku wooden stretcher. He will always be with them.

Link: Well, I guess we go to Death Mountain.

Treko: That's impossible!

Link: Well, we won't go inside of it or you can stay in a house in Kakariko Village.

Treemo: Yes, I 'd rather go to Kakariko.

Link: All right let's go.

Link and the two warriors walked across the Hyrule field to Kakariko still thinking about Drendo, Link was furious he just wanted to find Ganondorf and get over it. They were just walking past Lon Lon Ranch until Link thought about Malon and Talon and if they are ok. Link wanted to check out Lon Lon Ranch.

Link: Let's go to Lon Lon Ranch. We can see if they know anything about Ganondorf.

Treko: Ok what's Lon Lon Ranch?

Link: It's Malon and Talon's Ranch you will meet them.

So, Link turned and walked up the stairs to Lon Lon Ranch. Lon Lon Ranch is a very nice place to go. There are cows, chickens, and lots of horses. Malon, Talon, and the "Hard Working" Ingo worked there and lived there. When Link was spending his time in the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf had taken over the ranch, saw Ingo's greatness, and had giving the ranch to Ingo. Link at the time came and rode for a little bit and Ingo and Link had a race. Ingo lost once and then twice and he gave Link Epona. Ganondorf saw Ingo's humiliation and he lost the Ranch and Talon got it back.

Link walked in the ranch, it was disgusting, there were dead horse corpses laying all around torn apart and blood draining from them. He saw cows, which looked like they got stabbed in the neck and thrown around the place. (He saw a cow hanging off the roof with blood dripping from its eyes and mouth). Also they saw chicken's heads cut off cleanly with feathers surrounding their corpses. They saw Malon and Talon tied together sitting in a cage with their mouths covered with a cloth.

Link: Malon! Talon!

Malon and Talon: HMMM! HMMM!

Link grabbed a key he found on the ground, which was tied to a string for some reason. He lifted it up and heard a loud BANG like a firecracker and the two doors to the stable and Malon and Talon's house busted off the hinges showing Lizafoes crowding through the door. Link and the Deku warriors stood back-to-back against each other circling around.

Link: When one jumps to us dodge and attack!

As soon as he said that, a Lizafoe jumped out the door and roared. He ran up to Treko and Treemo and picked them up with his razor sharp claws and threw them into the wall putting a hole in the wall, they were both knocked out. Link had to fight about thirty Lizafoes. One Lizafoe jumped on him and Link dodged the blade. Another one came behind him and swung his blade, Link clashed his sword with the Lizafoes together they were stuck with their swords together. Link thought fast and jabbed his fingers in the Lizafoe's eyes. The Lizafoe's was completely blind. Then Link jabbed his sword directly in the chest of the Lizafoe, a lot blood popped right out of the back of the Lizafoe, and he took the sword out of the Lizafoe. It fell down out his face. Every Lizafoe looked at the death of their friend and turned back to Link furiously. Link took Faroer's Wind out of his bag and set a warp where he was standing. Link ran inside where the horses ran around. The Lizafoes came to him and started to ambush him stupidly they thought, "Where was Link?" but Link warped back to the spot he was at. Link took an arrow out of his quiver and loaded his bow. Link shot the bow and immediately the arrow went sailing through the left eye of a Lizafoe. The arrow went through its head making the eye go through its head and fell down. The Lizafoes started to charge at him and Link remembered the gift from the fairies where he could charge up his sword and send a huge spinning sword technique. Link started to charge his sword up when the Lizafoes were charging at him and spun around very fast cutting all the Lizafoes across the stomach killing about fifteen Lizafoes and about fourteen Lizafoes were wounded. Still a few more Lizafoes were getting up and ready to fight. Link took his longshot and shot it into the Lizafoe. Since the speed was so fast of the longshot it went though it and back out of it, the Lizafoe easily fell down from the force of the longshot. Link had nothing else to do but to charge up to the rest of them. But then all of a sudden a huge wave of dust came searing over the ground killing the rest of the Lizafoes and knocking down Link. Link looked up at a shadowy thing.

Link: What the Hell is that?!

He looked closer it was a gigantic Lizafoe. The Lizafoe took a giant swipe and slashed Link across the back. Link let out a loud cry from him back being slashed up by a big razor sharp claw. The giant Lizafoe picked Link up with its giant hand and started squeezing tightly until two spears came out of its head. Link fell to the ground because the Lizafoe let go of him and it fell down will a loud thump and shook the ground, it was like a small earthquake. Link saw behind it Treko and Treemo with spears in their mouths.

Treko: Link! Are you ok?

Link: Yeah, except for my back. Lets help Malon and Talon.

Link held out the string that set the trap and cut it out with his sword. Link opened the cage and cut the ropes them and untied the cloth around the mouths.

Malon: Oh Link, Thank you! Thank you for helping!

Malon ran up and hugged him.

Talon: Yes! THANK YOU!

Talon ran up to him and gave him a huge hug nearly breaking Link's back.

Link: Uh, Ow, Uh, Talon, you are breaking my back.

Talon: Oh sorry hehe.

Malon: How can we ever repay you?

Link: Well look at my back.

Malon: Ooh ouch. Well we can treat it. Come to my room.

Link: What happened to Ingo?

Malon: Two days ago he was killed.

Link: Tell me the story

TWO DAYS AGO

Ganondorf ambushed Lon Lon Ranch. He saw that Ingo did not own the ranch anymore so he put Malon and Talon in a cage. Ganondorf looked back at Ingo with his ferocious, yellow flaming eyes. Ingo backed to the nearest wall frightened. Ganondorf grabbed him by the neck and squeezed him with all of his might and choked him to death. Ingo's head slumped back. Ganondorf took the corpse and ran out of the ranch leaving Malon and Talon in a cage for two days without food or water.

Silence

Link: Wow. But, why did Ganondorf take Ingo's body?

Malon shrugged her shoulders.

Talon: Well, all of the talking is making me hungry! Lets go check our food storage and find something to eat!

Malon: OK. And Link I'll help your back.

Talon watched Malon and Link walk back in to the little house. Talon looked back at Treemo and Treko.

Talon: As for you little people… great job!

Treko: Thanks.

Talon: What are your names?

Treko: I'm Treko.

Treemo: I'm Treemo.

Talon: Well nice to see you! Come in! Come in!


End file.
